Stay
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Hotch/Hailey, really differnt than anything I've ever done, please be nice. Song fic, Sugarland Stay.


Hailey watched as Aaron pulled down the drive way again, off to save the world. At first it was great, she loved being able to tell her friends that she was married to a tough FBI agent. Lately though, she really just hated being lonely.

I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying

It was hard on Hailey. Now with Jack all she felt she was doing was watching the hours tick off the clock without Aaron there. Even with him home she couldn't help but lay awake at night and wait till JJ called upon her husband again. Hailey prayed that she wouldn't call because she knew it meant more tears, and fights, and emptiness.

And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying  
What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?

She didn't know what else to do besides beg him to stay. She tired to explain to him that the job wasn't always going to be there for him, that it didn't love him like she did. That he was replaceable. He wouldn't hear it, he'd yell and say that he was giving his best, she knew he was trying but it wasn't enough for her.

Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah

The walls seemed to close in now a days for Hailey, She didn't know what else she could do. She didn't know who Aaron Hotchner was anymore. He wasn't her husband, the man she married all those years ago. That's when she slipped up and slept with someone else. It was ruining her that she had betrayed him, but she felt betrayed. She couldn't just simple call him like JJ could and have him come running. That drove her nuts, and it made her wonder if he loved JJ more than her.

You keep telling me, baby there will come a time  
When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share

Then one day he comes home saying he's suspended for three weeks, and she sees a bright light coming. This is what she was waiting for. She honestly believes that Aaron will quiet his job and get a blue collar job, 9-5. They will be a family again. Yet that nagging little voice never leaves her mind, telling her that he'll never stay.

Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? 

That's when it happens, the call comes in and he's right back out that door like normal. She's left with a screaming Jack on her hip and a heart ripped in two. She cant stand being walked all over anymore.

I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine 

Hailey finally get the galls up to hire that lawyer her sister told her about. She doesn't tell Aaron she's leaving, he'll figure it out when he gets home. He must likely wont answer the phone anyway. She sits on her sister's guest bed crying because she gave him her all, and he just didn't try hard enough. If only he had stayed.

Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah, oh


End file.
